


Just Friends

by Bratprincess187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratprincess187/pseuds/Bratprincess187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron stumbles upon his brother and Harry one night and afterwards starts developing feelings for his best friend. Which is a slight problem because he's with Hermione and also straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> It's slash don't read if you don't like. Also mentions of past sex abuse, deeply hurt Harry.

“So the goblin rebellion took place from 1908 to- Ron are you paying attention at all?” Hermione said looking up from her notes to stare at her dazed boyfriend.

“Huh, oh yeah I’m listening.” Ron said snapping out of his daydream, he looked down at his notes and realized he wasn’t even on the same page as Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “What was I talking about then?” Silence was the answer. “Ron you need to know this, our NEWTS are coming up soon.”

“I know ‘Mione.”

“It’s important that you do well if you want to get into the Auror program.”

Ron cut her off, knowing that Hermione was going into lecture mode. “How come you don’t bother Harry this much?” Wondering where his best mate had gone too.

“Because he’s a big boy.”

“And I’m not?” He asked indignantly.

Hermione smiled over her book. “Of course you are.” Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss.

“Speaking of Harry, I’m going to find him. I think he mentioned something about going to the quidditch pitch.” He said closing his books and throwing them in his bag. “Don’t study too hard.” He told her and left with another kiss.

Ron made his way towards the pitch but there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Sighing he turned around to head back to the dorms, maybe his elusive friend was back in the tower. Lately, Ron couldn’t help but feel that he didn’t see much of Harry, he hoped his friend didn’t think he was ignoring him in favor of Hermione, but it did seem every time he looked for Harry lately he wasn’t around.

Deep in thought he was heading up the path when he noticed the lights on in the shared locker rooms between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Grinning he made his way over happy to have catch Harry after all.

He had his hand on the handle when a noise sounded from within that made him stop, it sounded like a groan or maybe a deep moan. Thinking that maybe he was catching Harry in a private moment he cracked the door open and peeked in.

Whatever he expected it wasn’t what he was seeing, ever. Covering his mouth Ron held in the gasp that desperately wanted to escape. His brother Charlie had Harry pressed against the lockers, snogging like the world was ending.Ron closed his eyes thinking that maybe he was dreaming but no, they were still kissing.

Charlie pulled away first looking down at Harry. “You are a tease, you minx.” His voice rough with lust.“The way you stared at me during class and in the great hall.” Harry smirked and moved his head away but the dragon-tamer wasn’t having any of it, fisting his fingers in his hair, pulling his head back so Harry was baring his neck to him.

The older Weasley bit Harry’s neck hard, and the gryffindor pushed him away with a slight glare. “I told you no visible marks.”

Charlie gave Harry a sharp grin, “Sorry, I forgot innocent little gryffindor. Strip for me little minx.”

Harry pushed away from the lockers, switching places with Charlie. He undid his robes letting them pool around his feet. Next he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, never taking his eyes off Charlie who was stroking himself through his pants.

The shirt and tie soon joined the pants on the floor, still watching Charlie, Harry gave him a smirk before tugging out the leather band holding his hair in place. His hair came tumbling down over his shoulders, gone was the hair that stuck up all over the place.

_“When did it get so long? And so pretty, hell when did Harry become so pretty?”_ Ron couldn’t help but think still watching from outside.

Harry turned around giving his back to his brother and bent over taking off the last layer of clothing. Charlie couldn’t take it any longer and pushed off the lockers, he grabbed Harry by the waist and hoisted him up easily. With one hand he undid his jeans and let them fall around his ankles.

Ron knew he should back away. This was a very private moment and he was being a creep but he couldn’t looked away. It was like someone had spelled him to the spot and what was worst was that he was getting turned on.

“You are so damn beautiful.” Charlie said and Ron found himself agreeing. He had never noticed, why would he, but looking at his mate now he could admit that Harry was gorgeous.

The dragon tamer pushed two fingers into Harry’s mouth, getting them nice and wet. Ron couldn’t help it any longer, his cock had been straining against his zipper and he had done his best to will it away. But watching his brother finger his best friend was too much for him and he hurriedly unzipped his pants pulling out his leaking member, fisting himself.

“Fuck me.”

“I’m bigger than two fingers.” He said as he pushed in slowly, Ron could see on his brother’s face how much it was straining him from to not just thrust in.

“It’s okay, do it.” Harry encouraged moving his hips up and down on Charlie’s fingers.

That was all the heeding the dragon-tamer needed, placing his hands on Harry’s waist he thrust in, stopping for a second to adjust before setting a fast tempo. It was harsh breaths, gasps and flesh slapping on flesh.

Outside Ron was stroking himself in time with the thrust and biting his lips so hard he was sure they were bleeding, but he had to keep silent.

Charlie pulled out, breathing fast, and Harry moaned loudly at the lost but soon found himself bent over holding on to the lockers as best he could as Charlie took him again.

“Go faster, please go faster.” He gave a breathy moan and Charlie laughed as he thrust in slower. “You’re so evil!”

“Payback love.” Charlie said but soon gave in and started moving faster one hand reaching down to rub Harry’s dick.

Ron was about to cum and with one hand furiously stroking and his fist jammed in his mouth to keep quiet, he watched Harry’s face, and came hard. Feeling a mix of satisfaction, guilt and shame he quickly tucked himself back in, and with one last look at the pair he left.

 

_If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_

 

Ron was doing his best in trying to sleep. He had lied to Hermione, saying he wasn’t feeling well and to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny. She had believed him and left saying to get better. All the other boys in his dorm had gone off too and he was hoping for some quiet.

It had been two weeks since he witnessed ‘the scene’ as he dubbed it in his own mind and every time he closed his eyes he couldn’t get the image of Harry out of his mind. It haunted him, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Hermione. Since then he dragged her to any dark corner he could find, kissing her furiously, and every time he felt guilty because it wasn’t her that made him so hot, it was his best mate.

He was sure Harry had noticed but he just couldn’t be in the same room with him for long, he would look at him and blush, stuttering some excuse before awkwardly making his way out of the room. Thankfully his brother was done assisting Hagrid in CoMC and had gone back to Romania but he was sure he would never look at him the same either.

It was all crazy and he was seriously considering obliviating himself….But he would probably botch it up and end up in a nice, padded room next to Lockhart with his luck.

Ron sighed loudly and put the pillow over his head. It was just best to forget the whole thing, if only he could. He still had the pillow over his head when he heard the door open. He remained quiet, thinking it was Neville who probably forgot something and ran back to get it.

Therefore he was very surprised when he heard his name being called. He sat right up as if electrified only to find Harry was looking back at him, with a concerned gaze.

“Harry, what are you doing back?” He blushed deeply hoping his voice didn’t sound as high as it did in his head.

His friend sat down on his bed next to him. “You have been avoiding me.” He stated, he didn’t ask.

“What, no!” He had to calm down. “I mean no I’ve just been busy, Hermione has me on this crazy study schedule for the upcoming NEWTS.” Which wasn’t a complete lie.

Harry smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. When had his friend gotten so goddamn beautiful? Today he wasn’t wearing school robes as it was the weekend. Instead he was wearing a plain white tee and jeans, his hair was pulled back as usual. Yet even simply dressed he wanted him, he never had this thoughts before and he wasn’t sure how to deal with them.

“Yeah I know, she tried to rope me in too.” Harry said not knowing Ron’s inner dilemma.

“I’m sorry I just really want to get into the Auror program, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“So you’re sure you aren’t avoiding me?” Harry asked once more, staring deeply as if he was trying to read his thoughts.

Ron shook his head, smiling. “Don’t be crazy mate, why would I ignore you?” He deflected instead.

“I just wanted to make sure, I thought you were.” He shrugged and stood up. “I’ll bring you back some chocolate, Remus always says that can cure anything.” He said with a wink.

Ron, in his lifetime had said a lot of stupid things, he freely admitted that. But what he said next was probably the most stupid thing, ever.

“I saw you having sex with Charlie.” He spat out before he could stop himself.

Harry had his back to him, but he could see him tensing and his grip on the door was so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

“You did?” He asked quietly but didn’t turn around yet.

Ron nodded blushing so deeply that he could feel his face burning. “I went looking for you and I just happened upon it, I’m sorry.”

“Are you mad at me, for sleeping with your brother?” Harry asked as he turned around to face him.

Ron knew that was the proper feeling he should be having but he wasn’t, not even a little mad. He was confused and weirdly jealous of his older brother but he wasn’t mad. not at Harry.

“No, Charlie is a good guy, I’m happy for the both of you.” Harry looked confused at that so he elaborated. “For your relationship.”

“It was a one-off. We both knew that going in, I mean I’m here and he’s in Romania.”Harry said looking away.

“Oh okay.” Ron said slightly taken aback. He was sure they could make it work if they tried, they had magic they could apparate or floo in a moment’s notice. Maybe Charlie didn’t want a relationship?

Harry pulled out his wand and charmed the door with a locking charm before making his way back to Ron’s bed.

“So that’s why you were avoiding me, for real.”

Ron nodded. “But you aren’t mad at me?” Ron shook his head. “Did you stay and watch the whole thing?”

The redhead looked away and nodded, blushing deeply. He waited for Harry to yell at him, to call him a perv and threaten to tell Hermione but it never came. Harry reached out and placed his hand on his chin turning his face back to him.

“You got off on it didn’t you?” Harry smiled at him.

“Harry!” He exclaimed pulling away. “Don’t take the piss at me!”

“I’m not, I’m just curious to know if you liked what you saw?” The raven haired boy laughed softly.

“Dammit Harry!” He said glaring, he threw his legs over the bed and made to stand when Harry grabbed his arm pulling him down, without a word he grabbed him by the back of his neck and their lips met.

Ron had never been interested in kissing a boy, he knew Seamus and some of the other boys experimented but girls had strictly been his interest. He didn’t think it would be nice, girls were soft and had breast. Boys were hard and again held no interest for him.

Yet kissing Harry was amazing, his lips were plumber than most girls and he knew how to kiss, he really did. When he felt Harry’s tongue touching his own he groaned and reached up, pulling out the hair tie. He had dreams of touching it ever since that night and now he was, and it was as soft as he imagined it would be.

Harry pulled away first, his lips swollen and it wasn’t fair to looks so sinful and innocent at the same time.

They didn’t say anything to each other as Harry made quick work of his clothes, laying him back down on the bed. Ron figured he would be on top but he let Harry take control, never having done this with either a boy or a girl.

Harry took off his jeans and boxers at the same time and reached for his wand. Ron watched as he place it at his backside and whispered a spell.

“What was that for?”

“Spell to prepare me.” He said but Ron already forgot what they were talking about as Harry straddled his waist and pulled him up for a kiss.

The friction was almost too much for him but he concentrated on Harry’s lips and his hands. He pulled away with groan as Harry’s hands grasped his cock and pumped him a few times before placing his tip at his opening.

“Thrust.” Harry whispered to him.

Ron listened and with one quick movement, he was inside Harry. It was indescribable, it was the hottest sensation and he wanted to keep on feeling it. He rammed up again and again, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He could feel the build up and with last shove he came hard with a shout, his mind going blank.

Coming down from the feeling, he picked up his head from Harry’s chest and opened his eyes. Ron realized several things at once. He hadn’t lasted long, which was embarrassing to say the least. Harry hadn’t come, he wasn’t even sure he had enjoyed it. He was no longer a virgin, and he lost said virginity to a boy. Last and not least he was a cheater!

“I’m so sorry Harry.” He said pulling out his soft cock from Harry, who laid down beside him. “I’m the worst.” He said covering his face with his arm, he couldn’t bear to look at his friend right now.

He felt Harry’s lips on his cheek. “You were amazing.” He said softly.

“You didn’t finish.” Ron moved his arm but still didn’t look at him.

He felt Harry shrug, “It’s alright, you had fun right?”

Ron nodded, it had been amazing but now he felt even worse than he had two weeks ago. Jerking off to your best mate and having sex we’re very different and he wasn’t sure what he was suppose to be saying or feeling at the moment. He turned to Harry, and if possible he looked better than before. Lips bruised, and hair messed up, he looked every bit debauched and it was his doing.

Suddenly feeling very possessive of his best mate he leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. They kissed for what seemed like hours but really was minutes, but Ron felt himself grow hard again. Shifting so that he was on top of Harry, he parted his legs and thrust in, still slick from his own cum.

Harry moaned loudly and threw his head back. Ron nipped at his neck, biting softly as he plunged into him taking it slow this time. There weren’t any exchange of words just their heavy breathing mingling together, and the sounds of their flesh meeting. Harry placed his hands on his ass and urged him harder. Reaching between them Ron grasped Harry’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrust.

He could tell Harry was close and rammed into him faster, knowing that he liked it hard, pumping him faster, he watched as Harry closed his eyes and his mouth opened in a silent groan, coming all over his hand. Harry tighten around his cock and that pushed him over the edge, and for the second time he came inside Harry.

 

_Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man_   
_The only other option is to forget_

 

He had slept with his best friend, had cheated on Hermione. Ron was feeling pretty low, no matter how good the sex was. How would even begin to explain it to her, would she hate him forever? Was he gay or just confused? So many thoughts ran through mind. To think that two weeks ago he was just worried about staying awake as Hermione tutored him.

So lost in thought he didn’t hear the shower turn off and Harry enter the room. Not until Harry grasped his jaw lifting his face up to stare up at him.

“You look so worried.” He told him.

“I don’t know what to say, what do I tell Hermione?” Looking to Harry for answers.

“Nothing, you love her right?” Ron nodded but in mind there was a cloud of doubt. “This was just two boys messing around. It won’t happen again.” Harry told him softly, and while he should feel rejoice he wasn’t.

“But-”

“Ssh, it’ll be our secret.” Harry kissed him one last time. “Come on dinner is about to start and I’m sure everyone is back from Hogsmeade.”

Ron followed him out of the room but his thoughts were chaotic. Harry was acting as if nothing had happened, but then again he had slept with his brother and didn’t make it a big deal either. He could do the same, right?

I was an Angel  
Looking to get fucked hard

The days passed and he was doing his best to act as if hadn’t buggered his best mate. He took Harry’s advice and didn’t tell Hermione, though the guilt was a constant feeling in the pit of his stomach. But the NEWTS were around the corner and he was for the first time ever throwing himself into his studies much to the pleasure of Hermione. That also meant that he didn’t see much of Harry since he spent most his time with her in the library or in her room.

Ron wanted to pretend that everything was back to normal but he knew deep down that it wasn’t so. At night he would dream of the raven haired boy, during the day he thought about him non-stop. He wanted to know who Harry lost his virginity to? He seemed so experienced, so who had taught him? How could he sleep around and not care? And why was he feeling jealous all the time of his best friend.

It was a month later when during dinner, Hermione was going on about a book she had recently finished when he noticed Harry staring intently at someone across the hall. It was the same look he had been giving his brother in the quidditch locker room, and him the day they had slept together.

Narrowing his eyes he tuned Hermione out and focused on Harry, and found Malfoy of all people staring back at Harry. He shook his head, it wasn’t possible, those two hated each other. Their fighting had toned down since the end of the war but still they weren’t and wouldn’t be friends. To fuck around with Charlie he understood but not with that Slytherin prat.

Later that night Ron kept tossing and turning but he just couldn’t get to sleep. Sighing deeply he sat up and threw the covers off him. He looked to Harry’s bed but the curtains were drawn, Harry was sleeping but something just kept nagging at him to check. Rolling his eyes at himself he quietly padded over and pulled back the curtain to look in.

No Harry. Not wanting to believe it, Ron summoned the marauders map, seconds later he was out the door. Never before had he felt such blind rage, as he made his way to the fifth floor prefect’s bathroom, not caring about being out after curfew or getting caught, he had one thought in his mind and that was to get Harry.

Spitting out the password he entered and stopped at once at the sight before him. Harry on his knees before stupid Malfoy, the slytherin was ramming his cock down Harry's throat while saying the most vile things.

Seeing red he reached them in a few strides and punched Malfoy as hard as he could. The blond never saw him coming and went down hard.

“What the fuck Weasel!” Malfoy said holding his face, already a bruise forming.

“Get the hell out!” He spat out, shaking with anger and holding himself back from pounding on the blond.

“We’re busy, you get out!” Malfoy growled rubbing his bruised jaw as he finally picked himself off the ground.

“Do not make me repeat myself.” He gritted out through clenched teeth, he all but hauled the slytherin to the door and threw his robe at him.

“Whatever, you’re not worth it Potter.” The blond said and left the room.

“What the hell is your problem?” Harry finally said with a glare.

Ron turned to him still furious. “Are you fucking kidding me, I should be saying that!” He growled, “Fucking Malfoy, Harry? Will you let anyone fuck you?”

“It’s not any of your business!” He said picking himself off the floor and making to leave but Ron grabbed his arm stopping him and slapped him across the face.

“It is my business, goddammit Harry! What the hell is your problem?” Ron pushed him up against the sink. “Are you such a slut that you’ll give it up so easily? Will anyone do?” He asked spreading his legs roughly. “Huh tell me, is that what you want! You were on your knees for that fucking ferret, will anyone really do for you?”

Through it all Harry had remained silent, glaring. Frustrated beyond belief Ron growled and punched the mirror, the shards falling into the sink.

“Will anyone really do?” He asked again, ignoring his bleeding hand.

“Yes! Is that what you want to hear? That your friend is a slut, a slag. I fucked your brother and then fucked you, what do you think?” Harry’s head snapped back as Ron slapped him again.

“Who the hell are you?” Ron demanded but the raven-haired boy had gone silent again. Enraged Ron tore off Harry’s brief and pushed his robes off his shoulder leaving him naked. Pushing two fingers to Harry’s lips. “Suck.”

Harry lowered his eyes and took the fingers into his mouth sucking on them, coating them generously. It wasn’t fair, Ron was furious and yet he had never been more turned on.

He pulled his fingers out and reached down to Harry’s opening pushing in, “Who made you like this?”

Harry shook his head. “Tell me.” He demanded adding a third finger.

“No.” Harry moaned and Ron watched smugly as he pulled out Harry groaned at the lost.

Pushing his own boxers down and with a few strokes to his cock he turned Harry around, his ass high and spread before him. Thrusting in he set a harsh pace not giving him any time to adjust, he fisted Harry’s silky hair into his hand and pulled tight so that he was forced to look at himself in the broken mirror.

“Is this all you are? A good fuck? Anyone will do? Tell me Harry!” He asked harshly pushing harder, their skin slapping against each other.

“Fuck you, Ron.”

“I am Harry, I am.” He said placing both hands on Harry’s waist, knowing he was gripping tight enough to leave bruises.

Harry reached down to stroke himself but Ron slapped his hands away. “You will come by my cock only.”

He pulled out and turned him around placing him on the edge of the sink, spreading his legs, thrusting back in. Harry was forced to hang on to Ron, bringing their bodies flushed together.

“Oh...oh...oh Ron!” Harry screamed out and came over their stomachs but Ron wasn’t done and Harry held on, hooking his legs around him as Ron kept pumping into him.

Finally a few minutes later Ron gave one wild thrust and stilled coming hard into him. They didn’t move just holding on to each other, as their breath slowed and steadied.

The redhead pulled out his soft member and grabbed Harry's face, turning it to the side. His left cheek was reddening from the slaps. Looking down he could tell there would be marks left on his hips as well.

He kissed his cheek gently. “I’m sorry.” He saw red but that was no reason to hit him. In fact it was no reason to force himself on Harry either, the only justifiable reason that he could give was that he went mad with jealousy and rage. Still that no reason to hurt his friend, he should have controlled himself better.

“It’s okay.” Harry whispered back breaking up his dark thoughts.

“It’s not, I am sorry.” Ron placed another kiss on his cheek and pulled away. He pulled his boxers up and turned away.

He was the worst person in the world. He wouldn’t be surprised if Harry never spoke to him again after treating him so roughly. He didn’t know what was wrong with him lately but Harry was making him crazy.

“V-veron use to touch me. When I was younger.” Harry said so quietly Ron almost didn’t hear him.

Ron turned around with a gasp, Harry hadn’t redressed, he was leaning against the sink with his arms wrapped around himself, as if trying to find some comfort. He looked sad, Ron thought as he picked up his discarded robe from the floor and draped it around Harry’s shoulder.

“He told me that’s all that I was good for, that if anyone wanted me that way I should let them because no-one would love a freak like me.” He continued as he sat down on the floor.

“It’s not true!” Ron yelled sitting on the ground next to him.

“You hear the same thing over and over again and one day you just start believing it. I didn’t want to believe it but there was this teacher right before I got my Hogwarts letter who would keep me after class or ask for help during lunch. At first I thought he liked my work but I found out quickly enough that it was me he liked.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Harry shrugged, “I didn’t think anyone would believe me. Dudley made sure to make everyone believe I was a trouble-maker, and I guess I just liked the attention since I never got it the at the Dursleys, you know.”

“I’m so sorry.” The redhead shook his head. How abused was his friend, and what kind of person was he to never have noticed.

“It was fine, he was nice, he was my art teacher and he liked my work. Or maybe he was just saying he did. Anyways I came here and I thought I could make a new start, be different, the boy hero that everyone wanted me to be.” Harry trailed off quietly.

“Who approached you?”

“No-one first year, it was fine. But second year during my detention Lockhart came on to me-”

“That jerk!”

Harry looked up at him. “It was fine.” He repeated that word again ‘fine’ and Ron glared.

“It’s not Harry, you have to see that! A 30-year old man coming on to a 12-year old boy? It’s not right!”

The raven-haired boy shrugged looking away. “Third year had a couple of sixth and seventh year boys. It progressed from there, I only asked that they swore an oath to not say anything, I knew the public wanted a pure hero not a slut.”

“Harry stop talking about yourself that way! You’re not in the wrong, you were abuse! Raped! Oh god I’m so sorry for the way I treated you. Please forgive me, please!” Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and clutched them in his own. Tears blinded him but he didn’t care letting them fall, he really was the worst.

“Stop it wasn’t you.”Harry shook his head.

The redhead sighed deeply. “I know I have no right to ask this of you Harry, but please don’t have sex with anyone just because they want to. You deserve love, and to be treated like a prince. Harry, you’re so beautiful you have to know that.”

“Shut up Ron.” Harry said looking away with a blush, funny that this was the first time he’d seen his friend blush.

“No, it’s true you are one of the most beautiful people, inside and out.” He told him and before he could stop himself he gave him a quick kiss on the lips again.

“Come on, we have to get to bed.” Ron said picking himself up and holding out a hand to his friend who took it without hesitation.

As they reached the door Harry turned to him, still blushing. “Thank you.” He said softly reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.” Ron beamed at him and they left underneath Harry’s invisibility cloak.

What Ron didn’t know was that Harry had really meant those words, he had been in love with his friend for a very long time. He just knew he wasn’t worthy of him.

_I guess that no one ever really made me feel that much higher_

 

The NEWTS were around the corner and most if not all of the seventh years could be found studying. It gave Ron and Harry the perfect excuse to ignore the situation between them, both diving into their studies with such reverence that even made Hermione proud.

A week before their NEWTS the trio was down in the great hall for breakfast, all was going along normally when a brown owl swooped down in front of Hermione, sticking it’s leg out, waiting to be relieved of its letter.

The boys didn’t think anything of it until Hermione lost all color in her face. Ron reached out to grab her arm. “‘Mione, you okay?” He asked.

Before he could touch her though she slapped his hand away, looking up between Ron and Harry. She pushed the letter towards the redhead. “Tell me this is a lie.” She demanded.

Why the sudden feeling of dread, over a letter? Ron reached over and took it, swiftly reading the short note he looked up with a gasp. That was all the answer Hermione needed, her eyes becoming bright with tears, she pushed away from the table and made to leave.

Ron grabbed her arm, and without thinking she turned around and slapped him hard across the face. The silence in the great hall was immediate, everyone looking to the couple.

“Do not touch me.” She hissed and tugged her arm out his hold.

Ron stayed seated for a second longer before rushing out after her. Harry picked up the forgotten letter, already knowing what it would say. Looking up towards the slytherin table he was greeted by Malfoy smirking at him.

  _Babe, the life we could've lived?_

 

It was the talk of the day, of course no-one actually knew what happened between Ron and Hermione, but that didn’t stop the others from gossiping. After classes Hermione locked herself up in her head-girl room and wouldn’t answer the door to anyone. Ron couldn’t take the stares and whispers any longer and decided to head up to his dorm.

Everyone else was gone, all except Harry who was sitting crossed legged on his bed. He looked up when he heard the door open and frowned deeply once he saw it was Ron.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” He said softly, throwing the letter at the end of the bed.

“It was bloody Malfoy.” Ron glared, grabbing the letter and crumpling it in his fist. He sat down at the end of Harry’s bed. He couldn’t help but noticed that Harry had taken a shower, his hair was hanging loose about his shoulder and still slightly damp.

Harry shook his head. “No, the letter would just be words but it’s the truth. We slept together, I made you cheat on Hermione.” He said biting his lips, tears forming in his eyes.

“You didn’t make me do anything.” Ron protested. “I didn’t push you away the first time, I came on to you the last two times. It’s my fault just as much as it is yours.” He said firmly.

“Do you think Hermione will forgive you?”

Ron sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he looked away. “I don’t know, she yelled at me and then said she never wanted to talk to me again.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I mean honestly I can’t say that I blame her.”

“I can talk to her, tell me her it was all me. I can tell her I seduced you, and you guys can work it out.” Harry told him wiping away his tears.

Ron shook his head. It bothered him that he wasn’t more upset about Hermione finding out, he knew he should be. Yet he somehow felt strangely relieved, like a weight off his shoulders. For years everyone had been pushing him towards Hermione, and he did find her attractive and smart but once they had gotten together he always felt there was something missing, the certain spark. He just hadn’t realized it till he saw Harry with Charlie.

“Harry what are you going to do after Hogwarts?” He asked suddenly.

He looked up and knew Harry was thrown by the random question. “I wasn’t really sure, I’ve been searching for flats in London. I come into my second inheritance when I turn eighteen so I’ll be okay, while I try to figure it out.”

“What do you want to do?”

Harry looked away, like he was shy to admit the truth. “I really like art, I like painting and drawing. There’s this course I was thinking of taking.”

“Why don’t you?” Ron asked genuinely curious. Since getting together with Hermione he hadn’t been able to chat with Harry like this. He missed it. “You should take it, I’ve seen your work, Harry you’re brilliant.”

“They’re just doodles, messing around.”

“I don’t think so, you should do it. You don’t want to be an Auror anymore, right?”

“After defeating Voldemort I knew I didn’t want to spend my life chasing bad guys, I know it’s expected of me.”

“Fuck expectations!”

Harry looked up with a smile and Ron couldn’t feel better about making him smile. Without thinking about the consequences he leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. They kissed slowly for a few moments before Harry pulled away.

“We shouldn’t.” He whispered their faces still close together.

“I know, I just can’t seem to help myself with you.”

“You have too.” Harry told him pulling further away. “I’ll talk to Hermione for you, this was my fault and I will fix it for you.” He said getting off the bed and heading out.

Ron frowned, grabbing Harry’s wrist pulling him back. Harry twisted and tumbled on to his lap, Ron didn’t let him say anything before grabbing him by the back of his neck, kissing him deeply. Ron pulled away first this time but his hand wandered down Harry’s body, undoing his trousers he snaked his hand around Harry’s hardening member.

“I don’t want you to talk to Hermione. There’s nothing to fix.” He said enjoying the little moans that Harry was trying hard to keep to himself. He stroked faster. “Please Harry, I don’t know what’s going on between us but I know I can’t be with her when I’m feeling like this for you.”

“It’s just sex, Ron. It means something to you because it’s new to you. It doesn’t mean anything.” Harry groaned in disappointment as Ron’s hand stilled. He turned to the red head who was currently wearing a dark glare aimed at him. “We had sex, it’s not love.” Harry hated himself for saying it but Ron deserved better than him. Not someone with so much baggage, so tainted.

Ron just knew Harry had to be lying, his face was nonchalant but his eyes were stormy and dark. There was something behind his eyes, something that they were trying to tell him.

He flipped Harry back on the bed and laid on top of him, still staring deeply into his eyes. “You say it but I don’t believe you.”

Harry scowled looking away. “I don’t know how else to say it Ron, I fucked your brother and I don’t even know how many other people. I am telling you sex means nothing.”

“No!” Ron said grabbing his chin forcing him to stare up at him. “You were taken advantage of at a small age and no one taught you different. That is not your fault, you are worthy of being loved Harry.”

“Get off me.” Harry pushed against him.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You don’t think anyone can love you, for you. Not for the boy-who-lived crap but just Harry.”

“Get off me, now!” Harry screamed at him but he couldn’t stop the tears.

Ron sat up and watched as Harry scrambled off the bed. “Don’t act like you know me.”

“I do, we’ve been best friends since we were 11 years old, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.” And he was sorry for not noticing that his friend was so hurt, all those years and alone. Ron wished he could take all the hurt away but he knew it wouldn’t be overnight.

“Leave it alone.” He backed away angrily swiping at the tears on his face. “Don’t act like you like me all of sudden. It’s sex that was it!”

“I love you, Harry.” Ron repeated and would happily repeat it over and over till Harry understood that.

Harry paused at the door, he wanted to turned around and throw his arms around Ron. Confess that he’d been in love with him since fourth year or maybe earlier, he just wanted to stay forever in his embrace but Harry knew that Ron didn’t love him the same way.

“I don’t want your love.” Harry said without turning to him and left the room. He ran out the common room ignoring all the stares from the other gryffindors that had come back from dinner.

Ron sighed as he stared at the open door. How did everything become so complicated in such a short time.

So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before

Unfortunately for Ron he wasn’t able to fix this mess with a snap of his fingers. Hermione wouldn’t even look at him and Harry had disappeared on him, only coming back very late to the dorm and being the first one out. On top of all that NEWTS were upon them and while his mind was somewhere else, he had to concentrate on his exams.

The week flew by and before he knew it was time to start packing up and graduate. He was putting the last of his books away when it hit him. This was it, his Hogwarts career was over and he was excited and scared but mostly sad. This wasn’t how he thought it would be like, the three of them had been through everything together and now they were barely on speaking terms.

He was so lost in thoughts he didn’t hear the knock on his door, it wasn’t until he heard his name being called that he turned around surprised.

“Hi, can we talk?” Hermione asked standing by the door.

“Of course.” He said dropping the last book into his trunk and shutting it before leaving the room.

After a short walk the pair made their way to an empty classroom and Ron sat on one of the desk tops.

“I’m sorry about eve-” He started to say but was cut off.

“Please let me say what I need to say first okay.” Ron nodded, bracing himself for the worst. “Thanks, okay this isn’t easy but I just wanted to say thank you.”

“What?” Ron looked up confused and Hermione gave him a small, knowing smile.

“I do love you Ron, but sometimes it didn’t feel right, right?” She told him. “We had a mutual crush as kids so maybe it was expected of us to get together but when we did, it was nice but there was something missing.”

“I am mad at you for cheating on me with our best friend and lying about it but when I thought about it I wasn’t so mad that it was over. I realized that I love you but I am not in love with you. We’re only 17 years old, but I think if we had left Hogwarts together we would’ve settled for each other because we didn’t try for anything else.” She said sensibly.

Ron smiled shaking his head bemusedly. Good ole logical Hermione. “You are the most brilliant witch I will ever know.”

Hermione smiled brightly at him. “I know.” She said and hopped off the desk making her way over to him. She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. “You’re my best friend Ron and you will always will be, even if you do have the emotional range of a teaspoon.” She said with a wink.

“Oh and I got into the fellowship program at the MoM.” She said as they made their way to the door.

“That’s great Hermione!” Genuinely happy for his friend, while also feeling a huge weight off his chest. There was hope that he and Hermione would be okay.

“Yeah, I’m really excited, I’ll be travelling with my parents to Spain for a month and then starting in August, I’ll be in the department of regulation and control of magical creatures.”

Ron gave a small laugh, not surprised at all but feeling lighter than he had in awhile. It was good to have the old relationship with Hermione back, he knew it wasn’t forgotten but at least he was forgiven. Now if he could only see Harry and talk that would be great.

Regrettably he didn’t see either Hermione or Harry till much later and it was only because the gryffindors were holding a graduation party.

He was searching for Harry and found him in a corner of the common room, he was also with Hermione. She said something to him that he couldn’t make out but he could see the deep blush on his cheeks and the shake of his head, Hermione just smiled and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, that Harry returned after a few moments.

She pulled away first wiping a few stray tears and kissed him on the cheek. She looked away and her eyes landed on Ron who was too busy staring at Harry. She mentally rolled her eyes, her boys were so slow, she thought.

“You should tell him how you feel Harry.” She whispered to him and placed another kiss on his cheeks. “It’s okay to want him, I forgive you and you have my blessing.”

“‘Mione I never meant for it to happen like that.” His own eyes filling up with tears.

She couldn’t stay mad at him when she saw how much it was tormenting him, she saw it in his eyes. Hermione sighed quietly, throwing her arms around Harry again, she held on tightly to him. There were times she caught Harry staring at Ron when he thought no-one was looking and she had wondered if maybe his feeling for their best friend went deeper than just friendship. He never made a move and even encouraged her to be with Ron so she didn’t think too much on it. But now she knew, Harry was in love and had been for awhile.

 

\------

“Harry dear! Come here, oh I’m so proud of you!” Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes as she gathered Harry into her arms. “We are so proud of you.” She said again pulling away.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Harry told her sincerely.

Mr. Weasley clasped his shoulder and gave him a bright smile. “We very proud of the both you.” He said and looked over at Ron. “Now come everyone is already at the house setting up.”

“Oh I don’t want to intrude on a family event’.” Harry said, the Weasley’s had already done so much for him since meeting them when he was 12 years old.

“Don’t be silly dear, you are family.” Mrs. Weasley told him and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to argue with her.

“That’s right Harry, you are.” Ron said.

The large group made their way outside and apparated to the burrow where the party was being held in the backyard. Several rows of tables were already filled with family, friends and food.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling about making sure everyone had a plate of food and drink in hand, the twins were causing mischief as usual, Mr. Weasley was asking Hermione’s parents a million questions about muggle computers, Ginny was tucked in a corner with Dean, Bill and a glowing pregnant Fleur were chatting with Hermione. The party was going great and string lights were turned on as the day turned into evening.

“Harry can I talk to you?” Harry turned around staring up at the handsome face of Charlie. Dreading the conversation that might happen, he nodded and let Charlie lead him away from the party.

“I missed you this past couple of months.” The dragon tamer said with longing in his voice.

“Charlie please not now” Harry said looked away.

“I have too, I know it wasn’t suppose to mean much but I would like to see you again.” Charlie placed a gentle hand on his face turning him back to look up at him. “You can come to Romania with me.” He said softly leaning in to kiss him.

“It was suppose to be a one off, remember?” Harry pulled away turning his face away again.

“I know but I’m saying it doesn’t have to be.” Charlie insisted. “You can stay with me or get your own place. You can paint and I’ll take care of you.”

It was a nice deal, Charlie wasn’t bad on the eyes, anyone would have been happy to go along with it but Harry knew his heart wouldn’t be in it, because it already belong to another redhead.

“I’ve been looking for you, we need to talk.” Harry turned around and almost as if he wished it Ron stood in front of the pair.

Harry blushed deeply, knowing how comprising they looked. He wondered how much Ron had heard.

“We’re a little busy Ron, he’ll talk to you later.” Charlie said barely sparing him a glance.

“No I need to talk to him now, sorry but you’ll have to wait till later.” Ron said firmly squaring his shoulders.

Charlie stepped back, surprised at the bite in his little brother’s tone. He glanced back at Harry noticing the deep blush that covered his cheeks. An understanding came over him and he crushed down the spike of jealousy he felt. He took another step back. “Harry you come find me if you want to talk about us.” He said quietly and left.

Now it was just Ron and Harry alone. Ron glared, feeling unbelievably jealous of the kiss he just witnessed. It was a simple kiss he knew but still he didn’t want Harry with anyone else. It still surprised him how possessive he felt over Harry.

“You shouldn’t let anyone just kiss you.” Ron spat out.

“It was just a kiss, it didn’t mean anything. And you can’t tell me what do anyways, if I want to I will kiss anyone I want.” He said trying to appear calm.

“Are you going to go out with my brother now? Going to Romania to be with him?”

So he had heard everything. “I don’t know, Charlie caught me by surprise.”

The jealously intensified and Ron glared darkly. “You’re willing to give him a chance but not me? What is so wrong with me Harry that you won’t even try with me?”

Harry was never used to getting what he wanted so he couldn’t actually believe that Ron wanted to be with him. “You deserve better than me.” He said quietly.

“I want you, why won’t you believe me.” Ron said stepping closer to him. “You are worthy of me, of anyone, of love Harry.” He said softly and leaned in kissing his cheek. “I want to be with you, just you.”

Harry shook his head. “I’m sorry Ron, I have to go.”

“Wait! Where are you going?” He chased after him but Harry didn’t say anything as he ran out of his arms and disapparated on the spot.

 

\------

It would be a few months before he would see Harry again. In the meantime he threw himself into training. He was off for the month of July and that was hard, not having either of his best friends to talk too.

In August at least the Auror training camp began and he had something to take his mind off Harry for awhile. During the day it was fine, he got up early, trained, lunch and back to more training but at night as soon as he closed his eyes he dream of Harry.

He wrote a couple of letters but the owls always came back with the letter unopened. Harry was doing a fantastic job of cutting him out of his life. At least his friendship with Hermione was as strong as ever. The break up was the best thing that could have happened to the both of them. They met for lunch most days since she was at the MoM training as well.

It was during one of those lunches that she passed him a note. Opening it up he look down at what seemed to be a street address.

“What’s this?” He asked placing it down and picking up his drink.

“Harry’s current address.” She replied nonchalantly and laughed loudly as Ron choked on his drink.

“Wwwhat? How did you get it?” He said coughing loudly.

Hermione pounded on his back, taking pity on him. “We’ve met a couple of times for dinner but he made me promise to not tell you. He got into art school by the way.”

Ron glared now. “If he doesn’t want me to know, why are you giving it to me?”

Hermione sighed. “Because I know he cares about you, and his own misguided way he’s trying to help you. But you know Harry, he’s stubborn and once his mind is set on something it will take a bludger to change it. You need to be the bludger, Ron.”

“I love you.” The redhead smiled brightly at her and gave her peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah I know I’m the best.” Ron couldn’t argue with that.

That weekend he made his way to the address that Hermione gave to him. It led him to a flat in a nice part of town, that looked to be a college town. There were a few shops and bars along the street, it all looked very nice.

He wasn’t sure of Harry’s schedule but he was hoping to catch him at home. He made his way up three flights of stairs before he finally made it to Harry’s door. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand to knock when the door open suddenly. It was not Harry, instead it was light hair man coming out.

“Oh Harry’s in if you’re here for an appointment.” He smiled and moved out of the way holding the door open.

“Thanks.” Ron said shortly and went in shutting the door behind him.

“Did you forget your scarf, Stefan?” Harry said coming out of a room wiping his hands. He stopped short when he saw Ron standing there.

“Not Stefan, sorry.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked still frozen.

“Not going to ask how I found out where you live, after you’ve ignored me since the party?”Ron said taking off his scarf, the flat was stuffy.

Harry rolled his eyes and finally moved. “I know it was Hermione, why are you here?” He asked again going into a small kitchen.

“Merlin are you really going to ask me that? Like you don’t know.”

“We have nothing to say to each other, I made it clear. There is nothing between us.”

Ron glared and crossed the small room. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a rough kiss, it was harsh breathing and teeth but it also felt so good to kiss him again. The smaller man grabbed him by the front of his sweater and gripped hard, moaning loudly.

Ron pulled away first and smirked. “Tell me again, that there’s nothing between us.” He said pulling Harry flushed against him, his smiling brighten as he felt Harry’s erection.

“It’s just sex.” He said shaking his head.

“No it’s not just sex Harry. It was never just that, I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t notice how hurt you were. I wish I could take all your pain and hurt away.”

Harry started crying shaking his head again but not dislodging Ron’s hands from where they held his face. “I’m bad, he said I was bad and no-one will love me ever.”

Inside Ron cursed Vernon Dursley to the ninth circle of hell for what he did to Harry and made him believe. Outwardly he smiled gently down at Harry and shrugged. “I see all the good in your bad.” He leaned down their lips almost touching. “And I’m lucky to be the first one and hopefully only one to love you.” He told Harry as he pressed their lips together, tasting his tears.

 

_Epilogue 4 years later_

 

Ron rolled over, groaning as the light hit his eyes forcing him out the sweet embrace of sleep. He cracked open his eyes and looked at the time. He had enough time to shower, throw on his Auror robes and head out the door, but not enough time to head to his favorite bakery down the block to get breakfast, damn.

He jumped out of bed and raced into the shower barely remembering to grab the towel off the closet door. Out in record time he dressed and made his way out the bedroom.

Picking up his keys and wallet out of the bowl by the front door he was about to leave when the door open.

“Here I got your favorite. Have a good day at work. Remember we’re having dinner with Hermione and David tonight.” Harry said handing him a brown paper bag and hot cup of tea from his favorite bakery.

“Love you, thanks!” Ron leaned in for a kiss.

Harry smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
